The present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for gas analysis, and more particularly to a novel electronic orsat for accurate qualitative and quantitative gas analysis especially adapted for determining concentration of N.sub.2 and O.sub.2 in a sample gas.
Gas chromatography is one of the most popular methods of instrument analysis, as a result of the fact that quantitative and qualitative results can be obtained with maximum ease and reliability. Gas chromatography may be defined as the qualitative and quantitative separation and detection of a mixture of gases and/or vapors by injecting a mixture into a stream of carrier gas that passes over either an adsorptive or solvent surface, usually coated upon a fixed phase, that permits each component to flow at a speed proportional to its relative affinity for the carrier as compared to the fixed phase. Separated components are detected as they emerge by some physical or chemical change in the carrier gas with the component mixed into it.